Protegiéndola del viento
by Laura41319
Summary: El viaje que cambio su vida y el regreso a su ciudad natal donde tendrá que hacer frente a acontecimientos que ni siquiera ella sabia que habían sucedido.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Bueno, este es mi primer fic en serio, e escrito mas pero este le voy a terminar, no solo lo escribo yo, si no que es conjunto con una amiga que va a clase conmigo, espero comentarios :)**

**Este capi es un pequeño adelanto, simplemente para ver si gusta, esta situado después de que Castle descubriera que Kate sabia lo del cementerio... pero antes de Always. Reviews! **

* * *

Era la noche más oscura que la pequeña ciudad había presenciado nunca y muy pocas personas aparte de ella estarían contemplando la oscuridad, sentada bajo el gran ventanal alumbrada por las suaves llamas de la chimenea, observaba los copos acumulándose en el alféizar exterior de la ventana.

El invierno era duro, insoportable en ciertos momentos, el frío de la casi diminuta ciudad a las afueras de Moscú es penetrante, llega a tus huesos y se hospeda hasta que, si tienes suerte, puedes hallar algo de calor y por suerte ella estaba en casa sintiendo el calor dentro de si.

Echaba de menos el invierno de Nueva York, echaba de menos su loft, los enormes rascacielos y la comisaría, se sentía culpable, culpable después de todo lo que había discutido con sus antiguos compañeros y amigos, añoraba a su padre y lo único por lo que seguía adelante, era por ella, y así sentada en la pequeña alfombra, se da cuenta de que por muy débil que ella a si misma se vea, es mucho más fuerte, y toda su fortaleza, llega desde el pequeño ser que fue parte de ella, que estuvo dentro de ella, todo lo que puede aguantar en su día a día, todo por lo que Edik la ha hecho pasar desde hace ocho meses, todo es por ella y desearía poder huir volver a escapar como sucedió hace año y medio en Nueva York.

Un llanto la saca de su ensoñación, y velozmente se dirige hacia en pequeño cuarto pintado en tonos pastel, allí, roja por el llanto se encuentra su querida hija, la personita más importante del mundo para ella, la pequeña Alison mira a su madre con sus ojos azules muy abiertos y deja de llorar cuando esta la coge y la balancea un rato entre sus brazos, el bebe sonríe y ese simple gesto provoca una de las pocas sonrisas que Kate ha podido reflejar en su rostro durante los últimos meses.

Acuesta a la niña y decide, muy a su pesar volver a la cama dónde está roncando su prometido Edik quien ni se ha inmutado de que ella lleva horas fuera de su habitación meditando que hacer para acabar con todo el sufrimiento que el mismo la provoca voluntariamente todos a cada uno de los días desde que Alison nació.

-No, no puedes hacer eso, no a ella! No la toques ni un pelo, a ella no, a mi hazme todo, absolutamente todo lo que quieras pero a ella no por favor.

Gritaba Kate mientras unas lágrimas rebeldes se escapaban de sus ojos y recorrían sus enrojecidas mejillas.

Edik levantó su mano y agarró a Kate del cuello, la levanto y, sosteniendo sus brazos con la otra mano, la movió con facilidad, gracias a su corpulencia y fuerza. Kate deseó haber escogido a otro hombre, uno que no estuviera tan musculado, así, en estos momentos tendría alguna posibilidad de zafarse de su agarre, aunque, ¿Cómo iba a pensar ella que, el que se aseguró tanto de traerla hasta Rusia para poder alimentarla a ella y a su hija en común y que no las faltara de nada, resultaría ser un maltratador?

Hace tres días que trajeron a la pequeña Alison a casa y ese era el segundo que el intentaba agredirla y Kate se lo impedía, posicionandose entre él y su precioso bebe para evitar que le agreda y, tras eso, pegándola y haciéndola daño físico y psicológico. -¡Como narices osas interponerte entre mí, mi hija y yo, es mía y puedo pegarla o matarla si quiero y tu no eres nadie para evitarlo puta!

Edik soltóó a Kate en el suelo de manera brusca y comenzó a pegarla varias veces hasta que perdió el conocimiento.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola de nuevo, solo hay una review así que no se si ha gustado... pero bueno, yo subo el capitulo 2, de verdad darle una oportunidad poorfis :) **

**Sin mas dilación... Ahí va.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 2**

Volvió a despertarse, esta vez angustiada, observó que Edik seguía en la misma posición que un par de horas antes, otra pesadilla, no paraba de tener esos sueños, o mejor dicho recuerdos, cada noche se desvelaba, solo el olor de su prometido la recordaba todas y cada una de las cosas que la obliga a hacer, desde pegarla hasta forzarla a mantener relaciones sexuales argumentando que, siendo su prometido su obligación era proporcionarle el placer suficiente que cubriera sus necesidades varoniles.

Faltaba una hora escasa para levantarse pero sería mejor hacerlo ya puesto que era muy probable que no consiguiera conciliar el sueño de nuevo.

Su pie se posó débilmente en el frío suelo de la habitación y apoyándose en el cabecero de la cama consiguió mantenerse en pie sin caerse debido a los golpes que había sufrido noche tras noche desde hace un tiempo.

A paso lento se dirigió a la pequeña cocina y puso a calentar algo de leche para conseguir hacerse un café que la animase un poco, aunque eso resultaba tarea imposible.

Cuando el café estuvo listo, acercó sus labios y nariz al líquido y suavemente inspiró llenando sus fosas nasales del aroma del café.

El café de la cafetera de su casa no está mal, es más es bastante aceptable, pero Kate no pudo evitar pensar en él, en el delicioso café con aroma a vainilla que todas las mañanas recibía de su parte, de todos y cada uno de los cafés compartidos en la sala de descanso gracias a la cafetera que regalo a la 12.

Una pequeña lágrima se posó en su mejilla al recordar todo ello, y deseó poder estar ahora con él, trabajando, compartiendo teorías y cervezas después del trabajo con él y sus antiguos amigos en La Guarida.

-Eso sí eran buenos tiempos y no ahora. Pensó Kate mientras se acababa el café esperando a que Edik saliese del cuarto para ir a trabajar y trancarme en esta casa desde fuera para que no se me ocurriese salir a la calle.  
Edik salió de la habitación cogió un café y sin siquiera mirar a Kate salió de casa y como todos los días, tranco.  
En ese momento, como si Alison oliera que su padre ya se había ido, se despertó y comenzó a llorar.

Kate se acercó a la habitación de la niña, la cogió en brazos y se dirigió al salón, se sentó en el pequeño sofá para darle el pecho a su bebe.

-¿Buenos días, algo nuevo?

-Nada Castle, estamos en un callejón sin salida. Contestó Espo mirando a la pizarra.

-Mmm... Y si... ¡Eso es! ¡Unos alienígenas ellos le abdujeron y le mataron!

-¿En serio Castle, es lo mejor que se te ocurre? Contestó Ryan que acababa de llegar.

-Tienes razón tío, pero estoy en blanco.

-Si Beckett estuviera aquí... Dijo Esposito con voz melancólica.

Todos echaban de menos a Kate, desde que se fue todo ha ido a peor, menos casos resueltos por no hablar del estado de ánimo de los chicos y Lannie, ni siquiera pudieron despedirse, simplemente se fue, sin más y las últimas palabras que recibieron de ella fueron procedentes de una discusión, ellos solo querían ayudarla, se estaba hundiendo de nuevo, pero ella no se dejó ayudar, y lo único que pudieron hacer fue resignarse.

El día para Kate transcurrió sin más problemas, aburrido y con el único entretenimiento, el de estar con su hija.

Esa noche Edik no llegó borracho así que cuando llego a casa, estaba bastante tranquilo y no agredió a ninguna de las mujeres de la casa.

La cena transcurrió en silencio pero justo antes del postre Edik comenzó a hablar.

-Mañana al medio día, iremos a comer al centro, un amigo quiere que le presente a mi familia, así que durante la comida no te comportes como la puta que eres y disimula un poco, tengo que dar buena impresión.

Tras decir esto, Edik se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió a paso lento a su habitación.

Kate se acercó a la niña que estaba acostada en una pequeña sillita para bebes, la miro y no pudo más que derramar una lagrima cuando la pequeña Alison abrió sus grandes ojos azules y la sonrió, no podía darla esta vida, quizás ahora podría protegerla pero, ¿Y dentro de unos años? Como podrá negarle a su hija el hecho de que su padre maltrata a su madre o en un fututo a ella misma.

En cuanto se limpió la lágrima que ya reposaba en su barbilla precipitándose hacia abajo lo decidió, no podía permitir que su pequeña viviese en esas condiciones.

Kate no sabía cómo había pensado que el que su hija estuviera cerca de su padre era la mejor opción para Alison sabiendo cómo se portaba este, como pudo llegar a pensar que quedarse sufriendo el resto de su vida con una persona tan sumamente miserable como Edik era la mejor opción para ella y para su hija, y ahora lo sabia, y tenia la oportunidad perfecta de huir.

Kate cogió a su hija en brazos y se dirigió al pequeño cuarto que usaban como despacho, allí, en un falso fondo que había hecho ella misma en uno de los cajones del escritorio, se encontraban las joyas de oro que había heredado tras la muerte de su madre y que esta a su vez heredo de su difunta abuela.

Mañana por fin tendría la perfecta oportunidad para conseguir dinero para un vuelo a Nueva York, mañana saldría por fin del andrajoso piso en el que vivía y podría poner fin al desastre de vida que la ahogaba desde que fue a Rusia buscando olvidar todos y cada uno de los recuerdos que su ciudad desprendía, todas las noches que paso discutiendo con sus amigos después de haberse emborrachado, todos gritos que había compartido con Castle cuando este solo quería que ella no volviera a caer como tras la muerte de su madre.

Ahora no quería olvidar nada de eso, solo quería afrontarlo, quizás no estaba preparada para volver a verlos y disculparse pero en estos momentos necesitaba salir del maldito país donde actualmente vive, ella pensaba que lo que realmente quería era olvidar los recuerdos de su vida en Nueva York pero, nuevamente se equivocaba y lo único que quería olvidar eran los maltratos de Edik y la vida que llevaba en Rusia, pero lo que en realidad quería averiguar yendo a Nueva York era porque cuando miraba a Alison todo la llevaba a Rick, porque sus ojos eran iguales a los de él, porque todo esto si ellos, nunca estuvieron juntos.

* * *

**REVIEWS! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! Os dejo un nuevo capítulo, espero que os guste! REVIEWS! **

* * *

**CAPITULO 3**

La noche pasó de la manera habitual, sollozos, llanto, pesadillas y gritos, despertarse en medio de la noche sofocada y asustada era algo a lo que desgraciadamente se había acostumbrado pero a lo que con suerte, dejaría de estar acostumbrada y olvidaría en un tiempo, todo esto si conseguía el dinero suficiente para poder pagar dos vuelos a Nueva York.

Miro el despertador, ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado pensando en todo esto? Se desperezó y se puso en pie como cada día con el fin de seguir adelante y poder huir con su pequeña.

Cuando estaba llegando a la cocina, un llanto resonó por toda la casa y hábilmente Kate fue hasta la habitación de la pequeña para calmar su llanto antes de que su padre lo escuchara, no podía permitir que Edik escuchase el llanto de Alison, la última vez, Kate acabo en el suelo golpeada y dolorida, todo gracias a que a su 'querido' prometido, le molestaba despertarse con el llanto de una insoportable y estúpida niña como la consideraba el.

Por suerte, el llanto de el bebe cesó y pudo dejar de preocuparse por los maltratos de su futuro marido.

Cuando su pequeña se volvió a dormir, fue a la cocina para preparar el café de todas las mañanas, hizo dos cafés y se tomó el suyo, y espero paciente a que Edik saliese de la habitación, estaba tardando de demasiado, así que decidió ir al cuarto descubriendo que Edik ya se había ido a trabajar, se tomó el café de el también y se dispuso a escoger ropa ya que en unas horas, tendría que parecer la mujer feliz que seguro que Edik había dicho que ella era.

Abrió su armario y decidió ponerse una de las camisas que antiguamente usaba para trabajar en la comisaría, desde que Alison nació, al no salir de casa, no salió molestarse en arreglarse, los legins y los niquis viejos eran su atuendo habitual, escogió una camisa de un color verde piscina, unos pantalones pitillos negros una bufanda negra también y unas botas de un tacón bastante bajo, las mangas largas de la camisa y la bufanda tapaban la gran mayoría de los moratones y marcas de los golpes que había recibido, se dispuso a maquillarse, mucho más de lo que se tenía que maquillar cuando vivía en Nueva York, una base oscura que cubría sus marcas de maltrato y el pelo suelto.

Cogió a la niña, en poco tiempo llegaría Edik para llevarlas a comer.

Vistió a la pequeña y cogió las joyas que mas tarde tenia intención de empeñar.

El timbre sonó y ellas se dispusieron a bajar por las escaleras para reunirse con Edik, este las recogió con una sonrisa y las metió en su coche.

La comida paso sin mucho sobresalto hasta que la niña gracias a Dios necesitó un cambio de pañal, Kate fue al baño a cambiar a la niña y cuando lo hizo, se escabullo y fue hasta una casa de empeños cercana, rápidamente consiguió todo el dinero necesario y volvio a la mesa disculpandose por la tardanza.

La comida acabo y se fueron a casa, Kate sabía que esa era la noche, la noche definitiva, tenia que conseguir las llaves para poder salir de ahí y sabia perfectamente lo que hacer.

Cuando llegaron, acosto a la niña prometiendola que iba a sacarla de ahí costara lo que costara, tras esto fue hasta Edik, seduciendolo y surgió efecto, el la agarró y la llevo a la habitación, ella habría deseado solo acostarse con el, pero a el no le iba eso, la pego y la violó hasta que se quedo sin fuerzas, ella estaba destrozada pero aun asi consiguió cogerle las llaves de casa, se vistio a toda velocidad para que el no se despertarse y cogió a Alison, salió de casa y cogió un taxi en dirección al aeropuerto.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4 :)**

Nunca tuvo miedo a las alturas y nunca se había asustado por el hecho de viajar no era de esas personas fatalistas que ante el hecho de subir a un avión sudaban temblaban y parecían poseídas por Dios sabe que, aun así, no podía evitar sentirse asustada, lo que estaba a punto de hacer, ya que el avión no había despegado todavía, aparte de parecerla lo correcto lo veía como una locura, estaba muerta por el hecho de que en cualquier momento Edik podría aparecer por ese avión y si así sucedía, estaba segura de que ni ella ni Alison vivirían para contarlo.

La aguda vocecilla de la azafata les avisó del inminente despegue y les impuso, ponerse el cinturón de seguridad.  
El cielo estaba oscuro, unas suaves nubes se veían desde la ventana del avión, una música relajante sonaba proveniente de los auriculares del hombre a su izquierda que se encontraba totalmente dormido.  
Ahora, se encontraba surcando el cielo dentro de aquel aparato mecánico y sintió una fuerte presión en el estómago, esa sensación de estar haciendo lo correcto y aún así, tener pavor a lo que pueda pasar, a las consecuencias que incitaría el volver a Nueva York.  
¿Qué podía hacer en el momento en el que llegara?  
¿Dónde iba a ir? Demasiados interrogantes que cubrir y no tenía respuesta alguna.  
Unas horas pasaron y la azafata salió avisando la llegada, el aterrizaje y por supuesto los cinturones de seguridad, que debían ser puestos.  
Cuando el avión paro, se bajó a toda velocidad de el con Alison en brazos, saco del bolsillo de la cazadora el poco dinero que tenía, suficiente para pedir un taxi hasta su antiguo apartamento y se dirigió a pedir uno.

El taxi apestaba a tabaco y algo como ¿Comida China? No estaba segura pero resultaba algo repugnante, le dio la dirección al conductor y se acomodó en el asiento.

En unos eternos minutos ya había pagado al taxista y estaba fuera de ese horroroso taxi, ¿Y ahora qué? Ella había pedido un taxi hasta allí porque no sabía a donde ir pero su antiguo apartamento era propiedad de una encantadora familia a la que se lo vendió.

Miro a su niña, no iba a permitir que ella durmiese en la calle y no tenía dinero ni para comer, asi que mucho menos para un hotel.

Ando y ando hasta que inconscientemente se encontró en casa de Lanie, sabía que ahora la odiaba y que cuando la viera en la puerta se la cerraría en las narices, pero tenía que intentarlo, quizás cuando viese a Alison las dejaría entrar y dormir en un sitio caliente.

Llamo al ascensor pero estaba roto así que no la quedo otra que subir por las escaleras hasta el sexto piso, llego al rellano y observo la puerta de la casa de su antigua amiga y confidente, con una suma lentitud se dirigió hasta ella y tras dos o tres intentos de llamar al timbre, llamo, escucho las pisadas que provenían del interior de la casa y espero pacientemente pero con un cierto nerviosismo.

Lanie abrió la puerta y se quedó estática, no movía ni un musculo, es verdad que estaba enfadada con ella pero, ¿hasta qué punto? Eran amigas y ¿eso era un bebe?

Tras varios minutos Kate hablo, -Se lo que piensas de mi ahora, sé que me fui y que habíamos discutido, pero no tengo donde quedarme y…-Lanie no la dejo terminar, la agarro con cuidado de un brazo y la metió en casa.

La casa no había cambiado en nada, estar ahí de pies la recordaba los momentos increíbles que había pasado junto a su amiga y todos los cotilleos que se habían contado.

-¿Cómo es que has venido? –Hablo Lanie tras asimilar que Kate y un bebe estuviesen en su casa.

-Yo… necesitaba un sitio para dormir y… pensé en ti, sé que estas enfadada pero no podía dejar que durmiese fuera. -Dijo mirando a Alison que estaba dormida entre sus brazos.

-¿Es tu hija? Se parece un poco a ti.

-Lo es

-Vamos pósala por ahí para que descanse, tenemos mucho de lo que hablar ah y quítate ese pedazo de abrigo trae. –Dijo Lanie acercándose a coger el abrigo de Kate para colgarlo en el perchero.

Y entonces lo vio, cuando Kate se estaba quitando el abrigo, las mangas del jersey se levantaron dejando ver un poco más arriba de las muñecas, Lanie miro horrorizada los moratones y heridas que su amiga tenía en las muñecas.

-¡¿Quién te a hecho eso?!

-Es una historia muy larga Lan, agradecería que lo dejaras para mañana.

-Bien, pero al menos déjame curarte.

-No es necesario…

-Nunca pensé que diría esto pero… quiero que te desnudes.

Lentamente Kate fue dejando al descubierto todas las marcas que el desgraciado de Edick le había hecho a su amiga.

Los ojos de Kate se llenaban de lágrimas viendo las expresiones que su amiga tenía escritas en su rostro, ella sabía que todo lo que la había hecho Edik era horrible, pero no sabía cómo reaccionaría una persona que viera las marcas que los maltratos de este habían dejado en el cuerpo de la chica.

Lanie fue a por el botiquín y curo minuciosamente las heridas de Kate una a una, la dejo una camiseta grande que usaba para dormir con el fin de que Kate se la pusiera a modo de pijama y fue donde Alison para ver si ella también tenía alguna marca, con alegría descubrió que no, gracias a Dios la pequeña no había sufrido ningún tipo de maltrato.

Lanie le preparó un café a Kate y se lo tendió a esta, Beckett saboreo el café y le agradeció con la mirada a su amiga.

Kate se sentó en el sofá donde entre unos cojines a modo de protección se encontraba Alison y la acaricio la cabecita susurrándola que por fin eran libres, mientras tanto, Lanie arreglaba la habitación de invitados para que Kate y Alison durmieran en condiciones.

Cuando Lanie bajo, sonrió al ver a su amiga en ese modo maternal, Alison había despertado y Kate la estaba amamantando.

Kate miro a Lanie y la sonrió, esta por su parte se acercó hasta ellas y agarro la mano de Kate dándola a entender que el pasado no importaba, y que ella estaría siempre con ella en todas y cada una de las cosas que necesitase.

Kate, al fin estaba feliz, ahora gracias a Dios tenia alguien que la quería y se preocupaba por ella y por su hija, Lanie era de las mejores personas del universo, la quería y la había echado tanto de menos… Que no recordaba la última vez que se había sentido feliz y como en casa, que se había sentido querida… Y lo adoraba, adoraba sentirse así, la encantaba.

* * *

REEEEEEVIEWS!


End file.
